Better Days Will Come
by itachislovelywife
Summary: ..Saat merasa kesepian, itu seperti sebagian dari hidup kita menghilang. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa rasa seperti itu akan bisa pergi. Tapi aku juga dapat mengatakan bahwa apa yang orang katakan tentang kenangan adalah benar. Yang menyedihkan memudar, dan yang bagus tetap. Dan kenangan yang bagus itu akan membantu kita menjalani hari-hari.


**.**

**.**

**NARUTO Milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

_Tadi pagi baca manga chapter 643 lumayan sedikit kaget, __So Naruto will have 17 tomorrow? ..Then I guess Sasuke is already 17? Because he's older than him, ummm… or will they have 18?  
Ahhh..Om Kishimoto saya butuh penjelasan anda.. :)_

_._

**_Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya rada-rada nggak jelas. Ini ceritanya setelah Naruto dkk berhasil memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke 4. :D_**

**_Semat membaca... :)_**

* * *

Sesuatu terasa berbeda. Dia merasa berbeda. Biasanya, malamnya selalu dihantui dengan mimpi-mimpi tentang pembantaian klan. _Kegelapan. Panik. Banjir darah. Mayat bergeletakan di tanah. Dia berlari secepat kaki kecilnya bisa membawanya. Rumahnya tenang, tidak ada suara. Dia membuka satu pintu. Disana tergeletak mayat kedua orang tuanya. Panik. Takut. Kakak tercintanya muncul dengan mata sharingan aktif. Ketakutan. Menyakitkan. Memuakkan_. Dia selalu terbangun di tengah malam dalam ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar yang di penuhi keringat dingin.

Tapi lega, malam ini berbeda. Ya, malam ini berbeda. Dia tidak dingin. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar atau gemetar. Hatinya berdebar tenang dan mantap. Dan ketika ia menarik napas dalam, ia tidak mencium hawa dingin dan aroma kekosongan dari kesendirian. Saat ini ia mencium aroma lembut dan manis datang dari suatu tempat yang dekat, sangat dekat.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk beberapa detik dia tidak tahu di mana ia berada. Dia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah atap yang meruncing ke atas, dan ruangan itu tampak sedikit remang-remang. sepertinya ia berada dalam sebuah tenda.

Pandangan Sasuke segera beralih mengikuti indra penciumannya, melihat ke sumber aroma lembut dan manis itu. Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan menatap ke bawah.

Matanya sedikit melebar dan ia sempat membeku beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Kepala gadis itu bersandar pada lengan Sasuke yang terlipat di atas perutnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak sepertinya gadis itu menggunakan perut Sasuke sebagai bantalnya.

Saat Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, wajah Gadis itu tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Sasuke jadi ingat, saat terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Sakura yang terlelap dengan jarak sedekat ini. Saat itu pada malam ketika ia akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk berguru pada Orochimaru.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang mendadak muncul kembali ketika ingatan itu kembali muncul di benaknya. Dulu, demi mewujudkan ambisinya, ia tega melukai perasaan gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu peduli padanya, gadis yang selalu ada untuknya, gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus, gadis yang akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya.

Sasuke dengan pelan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit supaya ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas. Ia berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkannya. Terlihat mata gadis itu tertutup lembut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh, entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah sensasi tersendiri saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sakura yang menerpa kulit lengannya, ada sebuah sensasi yang sangat menenangkan dan membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Tanpa sadar, hembusan nafas Sasuke menyesuaikan dengan hembusan nafas gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati sensasi nyaman dan menenangkan itu, ia menghirup nafas, mengeluarkannya, menghirup nafas, mengeluarkannya, lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke menari nafas dalam-dalam, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, atau mungkin ia pernah merasakannya tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan membuang perasaan aneh itu jauh-jauh demi fokus pada tujuannya membalas dendam, sebuah balas dendam yang hanya berujung penyesalan.

Sasuke membuka matanya kembali saat ia merasakan kepala yang menindih lengan dan sekaligus perutnya bergerak. Sepertinya Sakura terbangun. Mata gadis itu sedikit terbuka, tampak ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sepertinya ia sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ketika mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, gadis itu tampak terkejut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura, suaranya terdengar serak efek dari bangun tidur.

"Hn," jawabnya.

Tampak Sakura menarik nafas lega dan sebuah senyum bahagia tercetak di bibirnya. "_Yokatta,_" ujar Sakura yang terlihat masih sangat ngantuk. Sakura membatu saat ia melihat sebuah senyum tercetak di bibir Sasuke, bukan senyum mengejek dan juga bukan seringaian seperti dulu, tapi sebuah senyum tulus.

Sejenak kesadaran Sakura seperti menghilang, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya bersandar pada lengan dan juga perut Sasuke, sepertinya tanpa ia sadari ia telah menggunakan lengan Sasuke dan juga perutnya sebagai bantal. Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya sehingga sekarang posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

Sakura tampak canggung dan gugup, sebelah tangannya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum berucap, "Maafkan aku," pipi Sakura sedikit memerah akibat tatapan Sasuke yang dirasa sedikit aneh, _Sasuke tersenyum dan menatapnya? Apa ini mimpi?_ Sakura menelan ludah sebelum bersuara kembali "aku ..."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut. "Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura kembali terbengong.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, saat mendapati Sakura hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"E-eh?!" Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut tanda tanya. "Ah, tidak. sepertinya aku ketiduran," ucap Sakura sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, iya, apa Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja? Apa anggota tubuh Sasuke-_kun_ ada yang terasa sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa sedikit lemah ... Naruto?"

"_Yokatta._ Naruto juga sudah sadarkan diri, keadaanya juga sudah membaik, hanya tenaganya belum sepenuhnya pulih," terang Sakura. Wajah Sasuke yang tadi sempat terlihat sedikit khawatir terlihat kembali rileks. "Aku sudah tahu dan sangat percaya kalau Sasuke-_kun _dan Naruto akan cepat sadar dan pulih kembali, karena kalian berdua adalah ninja terhebat," ucap Sakura diikuti senyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu,"

"Apakah itu bisa pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Kesepian?"

Tampak Sakura diam beberapa saat sebelum bersuara, "Jawaban Jujur?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Setahuku tidak, rasa seperti itu tidak akan benar-benar bisa pergi. Tapi rasa seperti itu akan bisa berubah, meskipun perlahan-lahan. Sebuah rasa yang sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit yang tidak akan pergi," Sejenak Sakura terdiam mengingat saat-saat ketika Sasuke sudah meninggalkan desa, saat itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan membuatnya merasa kesepian meskipun ada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat yang mengelilinginya.

Sakura bernapas dalam-dalam, entah bagaimana mencoba untuk menemukan kata yang tepat. Tampak Sakura tersenyum, seakan menenangkannya. "Saat merasa kesepian, itu seperti sebagian dari hidup kita menghilang. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa rasa seperti itu akan bisa pergi. Tapi aku juga dapat mengatakan bahwa apa yang orang katakan tentang kenangan adalah benar. Yang menyedihkan memudar, dan yang bagus tetap. Dan kenangan yang bagus itu akan membantu kita menjalani hari-hari,"

Mata Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Inilah gadis selalu ada untuknya, yang berusaha menahannya untuk tidak pergi, yang memintanya untuk membawanya pergi juga. Gadis yang ia tinggalkan di bangku tepi jalan, gadis yang mungkin sudah mati di tangannya kalau saja Kakashi dan juga Naruto tidak cepat datang.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Klanmu Sasuke-kun, tapi balas dendam tidak akan membuat siapapun bahagia, tidak juga dirimu,"_

_"Jangan lakukan hal itu Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Aku punya teman dan keluarga, tapi tanpamu ini semua tidak ada artinya,"_

_"Aku mencintaimu!"_

_"jika kau mau terus bersamaku, setiap hari akan bahagia, aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukan apa saja! Aku mohon jangan pergi! Kalau perlu aku akan membantumu balas dendam!"_

_"Tetaplah disini.. tapi jika kau tidak bisa, bawa aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun,"_

Ingatan malam itu kembali berputar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menyentuh gadis itu, ia ingin memeluknya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

xxx


End file.
